Snowed In
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: With some advice, I switched this to be its own story, as I kind contradicted the time line by adding it to True Love's Appreciation. Hope you enjoy. :)


**Is there ever a bad time for a Carlisle & Esme lemon? I get the urge to write one like once a month :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since The Volturi had backed down from a potential fight with the Cullen family and their supportive allies. The mood swings in the house were uncontrollable, bouncing back and forth between happy, anxious, cheerful and even sadness from what could have been. Things were finally at the point where they more or less calmed down, and the happiness took over.

From the sensitive nature of the battle-that-never-was, the tribe had made amends with their neighboring vampires. Jacob and Rennesmee's situation made it all the more difficult to continue despising each other. It made Edward and Bella's lives, in particular, all the more easy and enjoyable. There was no struggle involved with allowing their daughter to visit the Quileute Reservation, nor were their confrontations about Jacob and occasionally the others visiting the Cullen homes; aside from some light-hearted unfriendly teasing between Rosalie and Jacob.

Carlisle and Esme had taken pleasure in spending the later part of the afternoon and early evening outside in the snow with their family, specifically Rennesmee as she experienced the cheery, fun nature of sledding for the first time. Jacob and Seth Clearwater were both happily involved in showing her a good time in the incoming blizzard, and neither of them now felt uncomfortable surrounded by vampires.

"Have a safe ride home everybody," Esme told them all in a motherly fashion.

"We're taking the woods," Seth told her with a grin, "But you have a safe drive back to the house."

She smiled back at him with a nod, "Take care of our Nessy."

"We will," he assured her with another toothy smile.

Edward and Bella waved goodbye, then turned immediately upon hearing their daughter scream, though it was only because Emmett had given her a fast, running push down the tall hill he'd brought them all to.

Esme looked at Carlisle with a smile and removed the keys to his car from the pocket of her winter jacket. "Mind if I drive?"

He smiled at her and tucked a strand of her hair beneath her winter hat, "Not at all."

She smiled back as he leaned in for a kiss and was eager to make it last until Emmett's whistle in their direction let her self-consciousness for public displays of affection get the best of her.

Carlisle took her hand in his, "Come on."

They quickly made the way to his car, where snow had accumulated for at least an inch all over it. He escorted Esme into the driver's seat, then grabbed a snow window broom and brushed off the layers of fresh powder. When he was finished, he laid it down on the floor in the back seat and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Roads are slippery," he told her as she put the headlights on.

"I'll go slow," she assured him with a smile, putting the car in drive before cutting the wheel with her left hand.

Carlisle admired her confidence and linked his fingers back up with hers as they drove. The windshield wipers were almost on their highest as the snow came down in buckets over Forks.

Esme took her time, taking each corner carefully, not wanting to skid her husband's car off the road. When they arrived home, she parked the Mercedes neatly back in the garage and looked over at Carlisle as she killed the engine.

"Not bad, right?" she asked

"Not bad, at all."

The beaming look on her face instinctually lead his hand so it rested on her cheek, and he traced her jawline carefully. They shared an intimate look before Esme let a smile creep onto her face and she clicked open her door without breaking eye contact with Carlisle.

He almost laughed, but smiled wider and let himself out of the passenger seat. Esme flipped the keys to him and lead the way into the house, kicked off her boots and removing her hat just before entering the main level. Carlisle followed her lead, removing his shoes so they wouldn't track snow all over the house.

On the coat rack by the front door, Esme hung both of their jackets before the two of them walked upstairs toward their room. Esme glanced around with a smile as they entered, seeing Alice's string of red Christmas lights hanging around the border of their room by the ceiling. The red glow poured just a few inches into the hallway, as they did from several of the rooms upstairs.

"I love Alice's holiday touch," she said, looking back at Carlisle, "It gives our room a nice Christmas glow."

He nodded and removed the sweatshirt he'd worn for the outdoorsy occasion, "Fits the weather."

"You still have some snowflakes in your hair," Esme told him, brushing them out as she approached him.

Carlisle smiled and closed his eyes before he guessed they'd blended in with the semi-slicked nature of how he'd styled his hair.

Esme grinned up at him, then stripped down to a pair of short athletic shorts and a sports bra before sliding under the covers with the television remote in her hand. She hoped her husband wouldn't be far behind her, and smiled as he chuckled lightly at her cute antics.

"Coming?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders as the television popped on.

Carlisle didn't hesitate. He removed his t-shirt, smiling at Esme's approval of his upper body before taking off the pair of sweatpants that he only wore on occasion. The boxerbriefs he wore fitted perfectly to his lower body and Esme couldn't help but stare as he slid in beside her, cuddling her up against him immediately.

From the way he took the remote from her hand as she still attempted to find something to watch, she could tell that their night was going to end in the way she had hoped it would. Since their run-in with The Volturi, there had been so much going on that they hadn't had a real opportunity to be with each other so intimately. Upon Alice's honest revelations about what would have happened, Esme had only taken the time to be sad in her dwelling thoughts of "what if Carlisle had died..." Now, she wanted to turn that around, and relish in how lucky she was to be wrapped in his arms forever.

Carlisle clicked off the television completely and laid on his side, turning Esme so they were face to face. She didn't hesitate, despite sensing he may have wanted to say something, and pressed her lips firmly once against his.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said, placing his hand by the curve of her face.

Esme wanted to tell him how she could never live without him and continue to explain how deeply she loved and cared for and adored him, but she allowed herself to show him instead, reciprocating the lead he had taken by leaning over her slightly to kiss her more passionately.

She breathed in heavily once through her nose and pulled him so he was completely on top of her. He continued to explore her mouth with his tongue before he settled himself in between her legs, trying not to push overly hard against her with his erection, just yet.

Esme briefly stopped their passionate kissing session to remove her bra, feeling Carlisle slide his boxerbriefs down as she did so. He glanced over as she tossed it to the side before reaching for his face with both of her hands again, now feeling his completely bare body against hers.

His hands slide down past her waist, taking off her shorts and underwear along the way. Esme closed her eyes and kept her hands on his shoulders, before granting him permission with her eyes to get their love-making session underway.

Carlisle leaned down so his chest was against hers and grabbed a hold of himself, sliding carefully up into her. His eyes closed from the feeling, as Esme's did at the same time. He sighed quietly and opened his eyes.

Esme re-opened hers and stared up at him before pulling his face toward her by the back of his neck. They shared a hard, closed mouth kiss and Carlisle rocked his hips upward into her once gently.

"Mmm.." she moaned into his mouth as her eyes pressed shut even tighter.

He pulled his lips from hers and his mouth hung open from the pleasure less than an inch from hers. He moved in the same way again and again, getting taken over by the moment and the feeling of Esme beneath him.

She held firmly onto his back, pressing her palms and fingers hard against his smooth skin. The way he moved allowed her to feel him inch by inch as he consciously pushed into her with a combination of slow and hard.

Carlisle moaned quietly once as Esme met his actions with that of her own as she lifted her hips upward to meet his as he pushed into her firmly. From there he tried to hold in his pleasurable noises but each time he connected with her deeply, his mind lost the battle with body and he couldn't help but moan, or grunt or cry out lowly in some way.

"You feel so good," Esme whispered to him, nearly choking on her words as he continued. The headboard tapped the wall at a consistent pace and the bed creaked loudly with every movement Carlisle made.

He moaned again, "So do you."

Esme ached for his tongue to embrace hers again, feeling an extra level of intimacy when she kissed him as they carried on. Carlisle knew everything in depth about his wife, and crushed her lips with his in an aggressive open mouth kiss that left both of them sighing in between the constant lapses of their tongues and uncontrollable smacking of her lips against his.

Carlisle matched the pace lower body with that of his mouth, creating a smooth, sensual sensation for both of them. Esme shifted one of her legs so it locked by his waist. He moved his hand up so it rested on the outer most part of her hip and then traced his lips down her face toward her earlobe and neck.

Esme couldn't resist anymore and called out his name lightly into his ear.

Carlisle breathed in and out along her neck as he pushed in and out of her slightly faster, moaning on almost every other thrust as he did.

Each time she felt him go into her the deepest, Esme felt like she could have an orgasm, creating an unbelievable last thirty seconds for her. He moaned again, and she could tell he was about to come. The thought added to every erotic and love-filled emotion she had for him. She wanted to save her orgasm to match the timing of his and begged herself to hold on until it was nearly impossible.

Carlisle was driven by Esme's hold on him, the sound of her pleasure and the feel of everything about her. He knew there was no going back from the way he felt physically and clutched his hand around her hip hard and felt the rest of his body stiffen and spasm as he felt himself release into her.

Esme let herself go, knowing from the way he moved that he had done the same. Her prolonged orgasm was intense and left her feeling so good that she could only focus on the final pushes that Carlisle laid into her as he finished coming. She kept her eyes closed and felt his breathing land heavily on her neck. Their simultaneous finishes always proved to be far more over the top and tastefully exhausting.

Carlisle sighed loudly once more before he sucked lightly on Esme's earlobe.

"God, Carlisle..." she said, "Maybe we should let a few weeks go by more often if this is what it's going to be like."

He laughed, "I don't think we should ever let that much time go by again."

Esme rubbed his back until he lifted himself to face her. Carlisle took her face in his hand again and gave her the same closed mouth kiss he had when they started. She breathed in heavily through her nose, then let it slowly release as she felt as if she was decompressing from such an amazing experience with her husband.

They exchanged, "I love you's," and Carlisle tucked them both neatly in the blankets, cuddling himself behind her. Esme looked up at the Christmas lights around the room and smiled to herself as he continued to kiss her upper back and shoulders. She couldn't even begin to explain how lucky she felt for her life with him.


End file.
